Mata Nui (Being)
Warning! This page contains recently released information regarding the end of the 08 storyline! Mata Nui, meaning Great Spirit in Matoran language, was the guardian of the Matoran Universe. History Creation and Early Life Far into the unknown past, the Great Beings created Mata Nui as the foundations of a synthezoid, otherwise known as an android. Mata Nui's construction was taken over by the Matoran, who labored in darkness completely unaware of what they were doing. These Matoran created the Matoran Universe, whose lands and species would serve as essential functions to him. During this time, Tren Krom maintained the universe in the heart of Mata Nui, the cavernous Karda Nui. By 100,000 years ago, Mata Nui was awakened. This was heralded by the exile of Tren Krom, who with the awakening of Mata Nui would no longer be necessary to the Matoran Universe. Meanwhile, the Great Beings created the Kanohi Ignika, a mask which could heal Mata Nui's life-force if required, and provided Artakha with the supplies needed to create the Toa Mata, whose destiny was a failsafe against the possibility of Mata Nui falling asleep. With his awakening, Mata Nui now provided the Matoran Universe with light, gravity, heat, and essential forces of nature, as the Matoran would now labor as unknowingly inside his body to continue his existence. Because of this, the Matoran venerated Mata Nui, and gave him his name, Mata Nui, which was the Matoran translation for the title, Great Spirit, as well as building statues and temples in his honor. Meanwhile, in Karda Nui, the Energy Storms began, which happened as long as Mata Nui was awakened. Mata Nui was given several tasks by the Great Beings, including the observation of other worlds. Creating the Makuta/Barraki Shortly after his awakening, Mata Nui saw fit to create a new species, the Makuta. The Makuta formed the Brotherhood of Makuta, who became known as the brothers of Mata Nui and carried out his will of creating bio-mechanical Rahi and Plant Life to populate his universe. Five thousand years later, he created six species, choosing one of each to withhold order. These six became warlords known as the Barraki and allied into the League of Six Kingdoms. ]] Despite Mata Nui's intentions, both organizations were flawed subtly. By 15,000 years later, the League was influenced by the power they controlled. They conquered the entire Matoran Universe, dividing their lands into sixths for each Barraki to control. Inevitably, they sought the overthrow of their creator. This provoked the Brotherhood and the Toa to muster an army to defeat the League, and capture the Barraki. With the loss of their leaders, the League diminished, leaving a power vacuum. At the same time, Makuta Teridax, who was in charge of the army that defeated the League, began to believe their plot of rebellion could succeed if done by the Brotherhood. In the end, the defeat of the League left dire results for Mata Nui. Without the League's order, the Metru Nui Civil War occurred. As a result, the Matoran took up arms and halting work, he suffered to the point of near-death. Fortunately, Jovan's Team was able to find the Kanohi Ignika in the Southern Continent, travel to Karda Nui, use the mask, and save his life. The Brotherhood's Rebellion Subsequently, Makuta Teridax had begun to formulate The Plan, a coup to overthrow the Great Spirit. The idea stemmed from an idea Teridax had following the Barraki's defeat, believing the League could not be the rulers of the Matoran Universe, but surely the Makuta could. After the Metru Nui Civil War, many Makuta had similar beliefs, as Makuta Miserix assigned regions for the Makuta to watch over. All over, the species became aware of complete devotion, veneration, and love for the Great Spirit, and yet none for the Makuta, despite all they had done for them. This spawned jealousy, hatred, and anger toward him, until all the Makuta just wanted to see was the Great Spirit "humbled", as Teridax described once. Therefore, when Makuta Mutran had returned from a mission to investigate Tren Krom, he informed Teridax of information such as Mata Nui's actual form and characteristics, who used the information to overthrow Miserix, and fell the Great Spirit with a virus to make him fall asleep. But Mata Nui did see the attack coming, and manipulated events to make sure things could be made right. When new Toa Metru were about to be chosen by Toa Lhikan shortly before the Cataclysm, Teridax wished to influence the choices to his advantage. Knowing this, Mata Nui and his Order falsified prophesies regarding the identities of the new Toa. Teridax believed these prophesies, and influenced Lhikan to choose others to become the new Toa. But as these "others" were fake to begin with, the ones that Teridax influenced Lhikan to choose were in fact the true destined Toa Metru. The Toa Nuva were sent to Voya Nui to find the Ignika, Mask of Life, that could heal Mata Nui. Six Matoran followed them determined to help, and were transformed into the Toa Inika. The Toa Inika got the mask, after several struggles against rogue Skakdi ex-Dark Hunters calling themselves Piraka, but it immediately flew away and plunged into the sea, heading for the undersea city of Mahri Nui that rested on top of the Pit, which it considered the most damaged place in the universe. There, the mask was found by a Ga-Matoran named Kyrehx, who passed it on to a Po-Matoran named Dekar. The Barraki went after it as soon as they learned of it, and the waters of the Pit were slowly destroying it. The Toa Inika pursued it down to Mahri Nui through the stone cord linking Mahri Nui and Voya Nui. They encountered a tribe of Zyglak, and a giant venom eel cracked the cord and attacked them. However, they became Toa Mahri, transformed by the mask. They had from that point around 24 hours to heal Mata Nui before he died, and three days after that till the entire underground Matoran universe was destroyed. Unfortunately, they failed, and shortly after the Toa Mahri recovered the Ignika and cut the Stone Cord in preparation for Mata Nui's awakening, he died, causing the Mask of Life to go dark (it did not, however, lose its powers--the darkness was purely symbolic). The universe then slowly began to die; then, after falling into Karda Nui, Matoro put on the Ignika. Matoro died, bringing Mata Nui back to life and the universe was saved, but he remained asleep and began having terrible nightmares. After arriving in Karda Nui, the Toa Nuva discovered that there were six fragments of a keystone that told how to awaken Mata Nui. From the first three stones they acquired, they learned that the secret to reviving the Great Spirit was in the Swamp of Secrets. Trivia *After Mata Nui's death, the Matoran Universe would only have three days before the domes inside the Matoran Universe would fill with water with Mutagen in it, according to "The Kingdom" parellel universe. *During his slumber, Mata Nui was, on some level, aware of what was going on in the universe. *Before Mata Nui existed, the universe was kept in order by an entity called Tren Krom. *Mata Nui is 40 million feet high. *Mata Nui looks similar to the Toa Mata. Category:Legendary characters